zagrebbynightfandomcom-20200213-history
Johanna Klose
In-game knowledge *Came to Zagreb from Berlin in October 2015, after Camarilla Berlin was severely decimated by hunters. *Loves to laugh. A lot. Sometimes she doesn't like or want to laugh, but laughs nevertheless. It gets confusing. *Was Embraced on the New Year's Eve, which is why she loves to drink blood contaminated with alcohol. Her sire was Edmund, Malkavian Primogen of Camarilla Vienna. *Likes (to feed on) insane humans, psychiatrists and redheads. Often talks to herself. Deep inside, a kind and gentle soul... Yeah. Just ask her Childe. *Knows quite a lot about psychology - no wonder. "From my lips came the words and the ideas, and from his pen came a revolution that is now called psychology..." *Sometimes gets lost in visions and babbles incoherently, but also believes, as much as any Malkavian, that wisdom can be gained from what appears to be incoherence... Therefore, she gets annoyed when kindred dismiss her visions ("Yeah, yeah, we know, you're seing Metatron, that already happened...") - when will they understand that the visions do not show the past, but... something... much more... sinister... *Became patron to ex-Anarch Stefanie Hofmann, who used to call herself Manuela Starčević, and took her duties regarding preparing her for joining Camarilla very seriously. *It was impossible not to notice how proud she was when Stefanie, in December 2015, took the oath and became acknowledged in Camarilla Zagreb. Nothing strange there, since every Sire should be proud when her Childe joins the Ivory Tower... Especially if that Childe proved herself in the eyes of Camarilla by completing a secret mission to shatter the Anarch movement and bring as many of "kindergarten" kindred into the Ivory Tower as possible. *Lately, she seems a bit distracted and, one might say, even sad. Perhaps she's taken a habit of feeding on depressed humans, or the reason lies in Stefanie's absence - or, perhaps, her visions have taken a more depressive turn... *She seems eager to share her knowledge about hunters - but her visions?... Perhaps, not so eager as she was before. *The first autumn Elysium of 2016 brought many changes for her. Her mood now seems a bit better, despite business disagreements with Nosferatu - probably because the Prince appointed her to the position of Keeper of Elysium, an honor and responsibility she takes very seriously. Also, Malkavians grew in numbers again - it is unknown whether she thinks of it as a blessing or a curse, given her clan's members' previous... transgressions. *Because of her proclamation as a Keeper, Kindred in Elysium aren't allowed to shout and argue loudly, and she seems quite content with that - after all, a Keeper mustn't allow anything to affect her ability to perform her duties. *Her affection for Max Demian is more than evident. It is almost as if she took him as a replacement for her missing Childe Stephanie. *She has a whip. Not a Whip, but a whip nevertheless. *Something must have happened to her during summer 2017 - at the first autumn Elysium, she was visibly upset, paranoid and overwhelmed by horrible visions. So overwhelmed that she, at some point, lost control over herself completely, breaking her own Elysium laws by screaming and growling incoherently about black vans, people in Hazmat suits and guns, in front of the entire Camarilla... The Harpy Rumors Fresh Hearsay: * When Malkavian is in a position, especially a public one as a Keeper, one would expect that her clan would keep her back. Especially if she personally groomed Primogen. Exactly the behaviour we haven't seen! Old News: * Why she made an impression during the conclave. Publicly opposing a whole host of elders during the debates. Let's just hope that will not haunt her in the future. * Her as a Keeper? What can I say? She is very Malkavian about it. Ups and downs! She manages to come with an honorable deal for transgression of an Elder. And then she, admittedly, after the fact, allows some neonate to prance around naked. I guess just to measure reaction of other kindred! * First serious problem, but I think she is handling it quite well. But there are some that have a feeling that she is forgetting how she became a Keeper of Elysium. I am sure those are just growing pains. And nobody will or should feel any resentment. * She isn't oldest Malkavian in the city anymore. I wonder how she will take that. Specially if he takes a look at her prior dealings with other clans. And he doesn't like what he sees. But I'm sure he will be understanding. After all she did become Keeper of Elysium. * She did not refuse Toreador's offer to invest in Brestovac. Does she think this is a way out of the outstanding debts she got into trying to finish this project? * If her vision are right, Metatron is still alive. Creating empire from the other side of veil and preparing to take vengeance on the ones who destroyed his physical body... * She seems to be magnet for trouble! Betrayed by her own Clan-mates, had to pay for other peoples mistake, and now it seems there is a torn in her side spreading tales that she had trouble with fallowing some traditions. But never mind all that, I believe she could thrive in Zagreb, unless like before, she runs away. But that wouldn't be anything new for Malkavs, must we really recall McHale, de Medici ... * Barged in during the Elysium hungry and with Hunters on her trail. Oh, the classic Malkavian... * Took one of the Anarchs under her wing after they left Ivanić Grad. Let's hope she will teach her proper etiquette! A View From Within: NONONONONO BLACK VANS GUNS SHOTS BLOOD FOG AROUND THE CASTLE ON THE SHAKING MOUNTAIN NOOO NOOO HAZMAT SUITS COMING TO GET ME KILL US ALL SUCH HORROR SUCH PAIN CAN'T SEE THE WOLF FIGHTING SOMETHING IN THE DARK REDHAIRED HALF NAKED WOMAN IN HIS GRIP NONONONONO SCREAMS EVERYHERE AND GUNS AND BLACK VANS DOZENS OF BLACK VANS AND SOMETHING DARK OLD BREATHE BREATHE CALM DOWN JOHANNA CAN'T THIS INDUSTRIAL CITY IS DOOMED AND SO IS THIS ONE THE TOWER IN DANGER SAYS THE CARD AND MY DESTINY IS NONONONO BLACK VANS WHITE SUITS SO MUCH BLOOD IN THIS DESTROYED ROOM THEY ARE GONE THEY ARE MISSING NOWHERE TO BE FOUND THEY ARE HERE THEY ARE HERE THEY ARE COMING HELP ME THEY ARE COMING NONONONONO WORST EVER NEVER NOW ---- Crack! Slash! … shiver... “Look at this”, voices whisper… “Look at him, covered in blood - begging, pleading… Like a lost, pathetic puppy - yet, so excited, so thrilled, pure ecstasy in human form…” Crack! Beg, you dog! … yes, my goddess… Ages are passing by. For an Elder, merely a couple of moments.For a Neonate, a looooooong night. For mortals - eternity, even... For me, little over two centuries. Does that mean Ancillae have the most realistic perception of time and how fast it passes by? How it flows? Or is it just Malkavian Ancillae? Malkavians in general? Is it another mystery of the prism, or of the Network? What is time anyway, but illusion of the weak mind? But here, now, time is… everything. Slash! Bleed for me, cry!... … yes, my goddess… yes… oh please, yes… His hands are chained, skin on naked chest cracked, blood seeping from fresh cuts. Dark eyes barely opened, gaze fogged by sheer pleasure and, oh, such wonderful reverence. I barely remember what sex used to be like, but… This is better, oh, so much better… “Worship him”, voices whisper, “just like he worships you, give him pleasure with your whip and fangs and chains.” … I love you, mistress… Of course you do. So I worship him - with my whip. And fangs. And fists and boots, for I know his desires run deep and dark. I worship him, and he yields to me, surrendering completely. As always.As everyone touched by my whip. Slash! Crack! Slash! Crack! Laughter, somewhere - inside me, or leaving my lips, or in the Network?.. What is this, this Net… What am I doing here? This one… this one… lovely, supple, his will freely given into my hands… but he, he… His hair is not all in red flames. He is not… He is not her. “You crazy fool”, voices whisper, they ridicule me. “You would never do that to her, would you?” No, of course I wouldn’t. This sort of darkness… was not her kind. She was insane… in other ways. In much, much... lovelier ways. Still, it stings. It hurts and cries and burns like sun, like blood is being drained from my veins with every thought of her. Hurts. Can’t stand pain much… Oh, but I can give it, passionately. “Weakling”, voices mock. “Such weak, exquisite coward... “ … goddess… Silence! Crack! Slash! Crack! … screams... Images flash, visions seen and unseen, they flash as brightly as anger usually does. Rainbow colours, all turning to blood. To green. To her eyes, lost in sights unseen.Lips forming a silent “Mother”. This Childe. Only Childe. Lost Childe. Suddenly, the one chained to the wall seems small and insignificant. He cannot see, cannot fathom. This madness, this insanity, this complete lack of control - no, this won’t help. It never helps, not truly, it just… deepens these old wounds. The best of all whip-lovers in a long time, yet… He just cannot see. Cannot understand. No one can. Not even the Network. Not fully. “Nothing can be the same, can it?” voices whisper, insidiously yet truthfully. And here it is, the well known sting of tears in my eyes. … goddess?... Mistress, are you all right? Clank. Click. Go home. ---- She was so young, so pretty, so miserable... And my eternal, beautiful madness needed some novelty... For the nights were long and a tad bit lonely in the midst of human war, of bombs exploding and blood splashing in alluring waves, as if the night itself became a dark lake of blood - just how I liked it the most. Heh, my Sire would be so proud of me... of how I chose the perfect new Malkavian. And the Prince - oh, he knew me too well, he knew what I was going to ask even before I opened my mouth. So many years have passed since my arrival to Berlin - how many exactly? I don't remember. The nights came and went, visions appeared and shattered, and sometimes I was not able to discern what was real and what was not, let alone how much time has passed - no more than my Sire could, after all... Oh, Edmund, if only you were there... to see how she cried and laughed and screamed and laughed again, collapsing into our amazing world of darkness, of eternal undeath... Just like I had done, long time ago; that terrifying, wonderful night when New Year had come and I had died and unlived and laughed and the world had shattered and exploded, just like those bombs during the war, when I laid my eyes and fangs on her... This child, beautiful, scared, sad child... The Prince had other plans, other machinations for my first progeny... I didn't want to... no... I wanted to share the insanity of the eternal night with her, to scream and laugh and feed together, to be the mother I never was before... But the Prince's word was, as it always is, the law. And to be given such a responsibility, for me and for her... Oh, what an honor that was. And I somehow knew... that this Childe of mine... the bearer of my Sire's blood... would be strong enough to do what was required of her. To bring all other children to the Ivory Tower and then return to Camarilla basked in glory of her actions... I knew, for Malkavian knows. Sometimes, the visions are crystal clear, as much as at other times, they get confusing. What is real, what is not? What is a dream, what a vision - and how many layers of real - of truth - is there, in the darkness?... Yes, I knew. But I hated it. And I loved it. And I laughed, again... The irony was too much to bear. My first Childe, taken away on a secret mission after only a few short months spent in secrecy, because the Prince said so. No matter. The eternal night would brings us back together sooner or later, and the glory would be ours... And I would laugh again, but not because I must, not because visions, not because blood... that beautiful, enticing blood of mortals spilled in their silly little wars... No. I would laugh... Happily.